


Complacencia

by Lenna_Batwayne



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_Batwayne/pseuds/Lenna_Batwayne
Summary: Damian: 16Jason: 20El menor de los Wayne fija su atención en uno de los guardias que siempre lo ha acompañado desde que era un niño, ahora que tiene una visión aún mas clara acerca de la sexualidad, decide que ya es tiempo de pasar a otro nivel con ese hombre que siempre llamó su atención.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 25





	Complacencia

Un gruñido estrepitoso se escuchó en todo el recinto, muchos de los ninjas que se encontraban ahí entrenando se detuvieron casi de inmediato cuando vieron al niño levantarse. Si lo hacían enojar, estaban perdidos.

Damian Wayne - Al Ghul ya contaba con sus 16 años de edad, era el más joven de todos los miembros de la Liga y sin embargo tenía el segundo puesto más importante en la organización; Podría verse incluso de manera irónica si el “niño” no fuera el nieto de la cabeza del demonio.

El adolescente se levantó de la silla que siempre ocupaban o bien su madre o su abuelo cuando de entrenar a sus asesinos de élite se trataba. Era una habitación más pequeña que el patio que usaban el resto de miembros, en el exterior de esa enorme fortaleza en el Himalaya.

Levantó su mano, chasqueando los dedos una sola vez. Ese movimiento siempre significaba lo mismo: _“Ya me cansé de su incompetencia, lárguense”._

Todos los ninjas recogieron sus cosas y en una última formación frente al joven Al Ghul, hicieron una reverencia para finalmente salir de la habitación.

Todos, menos uno de los ninjas que se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, llevaba un traje rojo, característico del resto, que nunca destapaba su rostro.

–Tú, acércate– El joven demandó con su posición recta.

El ninja se caminó hasta estar frente a él, haciendo una reverencia corta.

–Quítate eso, ahora, quiero verte– Volvió a ordenar.

El hombre retiró la capucha y se deshizo de la máscara roja. Su rostro, tan limpio como siempre, se presentó ante el niño.

–Ve a cerrar la puerta, tenemos que hablar, y no quiero que ninguno de esos idiotas escuchen tus gritos.

El guardia no se inmutó ante la amenaza del joven, se acercó a las puertas corredizas y las aseguró bien, y aprovechando que pasaban por ahí dos ninjas, se encargó de decirles que el joven Al Ghul y él iban a necesitar privacidad.

Regresó hasta estar frente al nieto de la cabeza del demonio, esperando con las manos tras la espada su siguiente orden.

El joven se dedicó a observarlo, aún con sus años de experiencia, sabía que debía mantenerse firme ante la decisión que estaba por tomar, había querido pedirle aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía que Jason iba a negarse porque aún era muy joven e "inexperto" en ese tipo de temas. Pero ya no tenía por qué temer, ya estaba en la edad perfecta y ya podría cumplir su fantasía con el guardia que tanto lo había protegido desde que era un bebé.

–Bien, ya que estamos solos… –Caminó hasta estar frente a él– Quiero que me complazcas, _Jason._

Todd abrió los ojos ante la confesión de su joven amo, prácticamente lo había criado e incluso podía llegar a considerarlo un _hermano_ , dada su –maldita– conexión con el murciélago.

–Eh, Damian, no creo que debamos, soy mayor que tú, adem-

– ¿Acaso estoy preguntando tu opinión, Jason Peter Todd?– Interrumpió con su voz calmada pero a la vez firme.

–No, Damian.

Wayne sonrió con arrogancia ante la docilidad de su subordinado, acercó sus manos hasta su rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo.

–Siéntate, ahora– Ordenó y se alejó de su lugar.

Jason iba a volver a reprochar, ninguno de los miembros estaba autorizado a si quiera acercarse a esas sillas, el mismo Ra’s había estado ahí en la mañana, pero ya que el joven era tan arrogante –e incluso caprichoso– no es que pudiese hacer mucho. Talia probablemente lo mataría por esto, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

Se sentó en la silla, y no tuvo tiempo de admirar el panorama desde ahí porque Damian ya estaba frente a él, arrodillándose y posando sus delgadas manos en sus muslos, Jason tragó fuerte al ver como los dedos subían por el pantalón de tela negro y se cerraban en el borde, para después bajarlos con ayuda del mayor.

Se relamió los labios al ver que no llevaba ropa interior, Jason siempre había sido tachado de radical dado su pasado con el murciélago, y sin embargo parecía ser el favorito de Ra’s, eso era lo que siempre le había atraído desde que entró en su adolescencia.

Mientras Damian se encargaba de babear encima de su miembro, Jason se dedicó a retirar la parte de arriba, quedando totalmente desnudo frente al chico.

–Voy a chuparlo, y no quiero que hagas ruido– Volvió a demandar mientras lo tomaba entre sus dedos, acariciándolo un poco.

Terminó de arrodillarse por completo, obligando a Jason abrir más las piernas y así tener su miembro a toda su disposición, el mayor se sonrojó al ver al chico volver a relamerse y finalmente empezar a enterrarse con su boca; Su calidez lo envolvió a la par que Damian se encargaba de lamer cada centímetro de él, incluso parecía que estuviese disfrutando de una paleta.

Las ráfagas de placer empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo y le hicieron resoplar recostándose contra el respaldar de la silla, se sentía increíble, y la visión de tener a ese chico chupándolo de manera tan devota sólo hacía de la situación mucho mejor.

De manera lenta sintió como se endurecía en la boca de Damian, hacía mucho tiempo que había suprimido esas ganas irracionales de reclamar al chico como suyo; Fue en la época en la que inició con su adolescencia, le parecía una belleza incomparable y la sola idea de que él era completamente puro en cuerpo lo volvía loco.

Pero también entendía que su deber estaba primero y no podía intentar nada que él no autorizara.

Su mente dejó de divagar y casi soltó un gruñido cuando empezó a botar algo de pre-semen, si el chico continuaba de esa manera no iba a durar mucho.

–E-Espera, Damian– Jadeó de manera grave mientras tomaba un puñado de sus cabellos y lo obligaba a separarse.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Frunció el ceño– ¿Por qué me detienes?

–Porque quiero cogerte, duro –Ésta vez fue él quien demandó– Quítate la ropa.

El chico aún no muy convencido se levantó, despojándose de la única bata verde con grabados dorados que cubría su cuerpo, la prenda cayó al suelo y los ojos de Jason se iluminaron ante la belleza de su amante; Su piel canela resaltaba en medio de los colores pasteles de la habitación, y su sola desnudez era digna de una obra de arte.

–Déjame prepararte, bebé.

Damian se acercó a él y se acomodó sobre sus piernas, abriéndolas y dejándolas casi debajo de su duro miembro, el menor quiso acomodarlo para poder sentarse, pero Jason, alarmado, lo detuvo.

–Dije que iba a prepararte, ¿Qué haces?

–No necesito preparación, Todd, dije que vas a complacerme, y hasta ahora no lo has hecho.

Jason frunció el ceño, tomando a su amante por la cintura y lo volteó, dejando que se sentara de piernas abiertas, casi haciendo que lograra un split en los reposa-brazos de la silla,

–Quédate quieto, lo último que quiero es que te duela.

El corazón del joven Wayne estaba martillando por el cambio tan repentino de posición, sentía su trasero expuesto, y sintió como un par de dedos se acercaban con lentitud a su interior.

“¿Qu-Qué está haciendo?”, Se preguntó, y quiso hablar para reprocharle de nuevo, pero su voz se cortó al sentir nuevamente uno de los dígitos de su mentor introducirse en él, el dolor lo hizo gemir con sorpresa y su cuerpo se removió en respuesta natural para alejarse.

–Jason, por favor, es incómodo– Volvió a gemir mientras su amante seguía introduciéndose, era una sensación nueva, realmente diferente.

Todd notó como su amante se tensaba, así que decidió hacer las cosas bien; Por mucho que el chico alegara diciendo que era fuerte, no iba a lastimarlo tanto. Retiró su dedo, empezando a ensalivarlo, aprovechando a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente. Damian ya se lo agradecería después.

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados, volvió introducirse, viendo cómo desaparecía dentro del interior del chico, Wayne sintió los dígitos suaves de su protector entrar, invadiendo sus entrañas y llegando tan profundo hasta chocar con sus nudillos. La invasión logró que su respiración se volviese errática, elevando casi de manera automática su trasero, a la par que sus manos se aferraban al final del reposa-brazos.

–Damian, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó- ¿Aún quieres que mi miembro entre en ti sin previo aviso?

El joven resopló. Demonios, claro que no, a duras penas y su boca había podido lamerlo con avidez, a pesar de que le había encantado de manera en la que se había endurecido, sabía que era una suicido intentar tomarlo todo. Lo entendió en cuanto sufrió de manera ridícula al sentir el dedo de Jason en él.

–P-Por favor, continúa.

El mayor empezó a moverse, haciendo que el chico gimiera casi de inmediato, levantando su cabeza e intentando relajarse. Quería a Jason, lo necesitaba _ahora._

–M-Mierda, ¡Continúa!– Reprochó una vez el placer empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Su amante sonrió, esa visión del chico retorciéndose delante de él era hermosa, y aun así necesitaba más, mucho más.

Añadió un segundo dedo, ganándose otro resoplido por parte del chico, empezó a moverlos con más rapidez y dilatando entre tiempos, podía ver a Damian aferrarse a la silla con más fuerza, logrando que sus dedos se volvieran blancos por la presión.

–J-Jason, más, por favor– Jadeó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, a pesar de que se sentía increíble, no era suficiente

Todd dejó que las paredes de Damian siguieran apretándolo, quería que el chico se corriera sólo con sus dedos, pero al escuchar su voz desesperada, decidió apartarse, logrando un casi lloriqueo por parte de él.

–Levántate y vuelve a sentarte sobre mí, dejaré que me montes.

Damian tropezó en el intento de levantarse, haciendo que Jason lo atrapara por la cintura y lo ayudara a volver a subirse. Se posicionó en las piernas de su amante, casi arrodillado contra la madera, sintió su miembro rozarlo y su cuerpo tembló en anticipación.

–Adelante, siéntate.

El moreno tomó el miembro de Jason entre sus manos y lo alineó con su trasero, empezando a introducirse de manera lenta. Se aferró a los hombros ajenos para evitar caerse y sus rostros quedaron juntos.

Damian no apartó la mirada de su amante, quería que él apreciara lo bien que lo estaba haciendo sentir. Jadeó mientras seguía bajando, era enorme y con cada centímetro se sentía increíblemente lleno.

Todd resopló una vez el chico llegó hasta abajo, su respiración se había vuelto irregular, era tan estrecho, lo apretaba tan maravillosamente que en serio pensó en abandonar las gentilezas y cogérselo hasta que no pudiera más.

–M-Muévete, por favor.

Jason se sentía grande en su cuerpo, lo llenaba tanto que podría empezar a llorar de placer, en medio de resoplidos se levantó y empezó a saltar con lentitud sobre el miembro de su subordinado, estaba abrumado por la cantidad de nuevas sensaciones, a pesar de que no era lo que en un principio había querido se sentía mucho mejor de lo que imaginó.

La silla empezó a chirriar a la par que Damian saltaba sobre Jason, su trasero caliente intentaba acoplarse al enorme miembro de su amante, tan deliciosamente lleno, necesitaba más, necesitaba desesperadamente de él.

–O-Oh, ¡Mierda! –Jadeó– ¡P-Por favor!

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Jason gruñó– ¡Dime!

Damian chilló con su rostro enrojecido, se enterraba tan profundo y tan bien que no quería que terminara. Jason aferró sus manos a las caderas del chico, guiando sus movimientos, haciéndolos un poco más rápidos y dejando que sus paredes lo apretaran y lo volviesen loco.

–Uhm, ¡M-Más! ¡O-Oh m-mierda!– Gimió de manera aguda mientras enterraba sus uñas en los hombros de su amante y Todd sonrió con su rostro sudoroso, el miembro del chico temblaba y se sacudía, haciendo que deseara torturarlo un poco, pero el desastre en el que estaba convertido era más hipnotizante que cualquier otra cosa.

–L-Lo haces muy bien, mierda– El mayor gruñó y cerró ambos brazos en la cintura del adolescente, deteniendo sus movimientos de manera abrupta– Pero me diste órdenes, y planeo seguirlas.

Damian no pudo reprochar porque Jason reanudó con embestidas rápidas y secas, marcando un ritmo constante y dejando al chico estático en su lugar mientras lo penetraba.

La voz de Damian se quebró soltando gemidos a la par de los movimientos del mayor, intentaba desesperadamente acoplarse al nuevo ritmo, pero no podía, era simplemente demasiado… Y lo peor era que le encantaba.

– ¡Oh, no! ¡Ugh! ¡Ah! –Gritó y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Jason– ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Sus gemidos ahora acallados sólo hicieron que su amante perdiera el control y dejara el ritmo que había marcado hacía unos minutos, volviéndose descuidado, destrozando a Damian como siempre había querido.

–E-Eres t-tan, apretado, tan bueno –Alentó con su voz ronca– ¡Tan lindo!

–O-Oh, ¡M-me voy a correr! –Aulló mientras levantaba su rostro y miraba hacia arriba– ¡Jason, por favor!

Todd aumentó más –si es que era posible– sus movimientos, enterrándose más profundo en el chico y gimiendo de manera grave.

–Y-Yo… N-No pued- ¡Mierda!

El joven se desplomó en los brazos de su amante mientras su miembro expulsaba largas tiras de semen caliente, manchando su pecho y el de Jason, sus gemidos seguían siendo desesperados con su voz casi ronca.

Las paredes de Damian lo apretaron aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores, haciendo que no aguantase mucho más y lo embistiera con precisión en medio de la ensoñación orgásmica del menor.

Embistió con fuerza el trasero del chico, llegando a su tan aclamado orgasmo y atestándolo con esperma; Las piernas del menor temblaban con fuerza y sentía que iba a caerse si Jason lo soltaba.

Ambos intentaban recuperarse de sus orgasmos recién alcanzados, Damian acercó su rostro al de Jason y juntó sus labios, liberando toda la presión que habían estado acumulando, el mayor dominó la boca de su amante y mordió su labio inferior, arrancándole un gemido leve.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos, Damian sonrió y se levantó, sacando el miembro de Todd de su interior, se acopló en las piernas del mayor y se abrazó a él, haciendo que el mayor a su vez abrazara su cintura con delicadeza.

–Gracias, pero ahora voy a querer que sigas complaciéndome tal y como lo has hecho hoy, no tienes ninguna razón para negarte y tampoco puedes reprochar, ¿Lo entiendes, Todd?

–Sí, mi Amo.


End file.
